


The Strange Ways of Fandom and Those Who Know About It

by TerresDeBrume



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Cast reading fanfictions, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Gen, Troll!Kevin, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, obviously, I don't really know what our favorite actors watch on TV or what kind of fics they read, so all the titles mentionned in this fic are taken from my own favorite fics, coming from my favorite fandoms... You should really read them, for they are wonderful pieces of writing, regardless of wether you're into the fandom or not.</p><p>Also, don't let Chris' friends reaction to Weighless scare you off! It *is* wonderful, even if Lea & Co only remembered the worst sounding part of the story^^'</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Strange Ways of Fandom and Those Who Know About It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akissforabite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akissforabite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Weightless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/180767) by [bellinaball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellinaball/pseuds/bellinaball). 



> So, obviously, I don't really know what our favorite actors watch on TV or what kind of fics they read, so all the titles mentionned in this fic are taken from my own favorite fics, coming from my favorite fandoms... You should really read them, for they are wonderful pieces of writing, regardless of wether you're into the fandom or not.
> 
> Also, don't let Chris' friends reaction to Weighless scare you off! It *is* wonderful, even if Lea & Co only remembered the worst sounding part of the story^^'

Nobody really knows how they all decided to gang up on Chris tonight. Maybe it was Cory, maybe it was Lea… perhaps even Kevin, who knows? All they know is that someone made a comment about it being their first monthlyversary -or some other sort of funny portmanteau- and that they ought to celebrate it. So they ended up regrouping in front of his door, firmly determined to drag his skinny ass out for musical marathon night… they are, after all, celebrating a series revolving around music nerds.

 

The plan, if they say so themselves, was flawless: let one of them pick the lock –nope, no name, nobody wants a leak and air-brained haters storming up on their deeply criminal ways, thank you- then enter the flat. Then make a stealthy approach to whatever room Chris is working/grooming/Relaxing in and bark in a collective, five-years-old-halloween-goers-worthy BOO! In his ears.

 

Flawless.

 

Well, except for the part where it wasn’t, of course.

 

Because, in all their planning and plotting and -very mature, might they add- sniggering, they’d never once imagined they’d find Chris sobbing in front of his laptop with a long-forgotten can of Diet Coke sitting sadly on the coffee table. If there ever was any indication something was off with Chris, it’s when he ignores his Diet Coke.

It’s not exactly surprising when they’re all around him in barely a second, piled up on the sofa with their limbs in awkward angles, Lea and Dianna hugging with all their might and Kevin promising endless hours of trolling if this is one of those tumblr things again.

Not that Chris has ever cried at them, but Kevin showed them a few pages once or twice and there _are_ some weird things going on in the internet. Some more creepy than the others.

 

Besides, Kevin is very good at anonymous trolling.

 

Chris cries on a little more, but he eventually takes a deep breath and calms himself, the shadow of a grin tugging at his lips and an amused glint in his impossible blue-green-gray eyes. Mark looks the closest to Puck he’s ever looked, and nobody would really be surprised right now if he offered a good beat up to whoever may deserve it, no matter much he isn’t normally that kind of guy. At least not that they’ve seen during this first month.

But Chris, when he is finally calm enough not to burst into sobs as soon as he opens his mouth, doesn’t start to explain about horrible things happening to it: no hate website, no insult in the street, nothing of the like.

Instead, he starts telling them about this _amazing_ story about Kurt being an angel and being sold into slavery and tortured and attacked and bullied and killed –several time- and forcing his family to drink his blood to stay young _and_ _can’t they see how beautiful it is?_

 

The answer is no, right now, they can’t.

Seriously, if someone started writing things about them or their character getting into those situations, they’d freak out and shut the page. Possibly even report it, depending on the amount of gory details and spelling mistakes. But read through 179, 768 words that –according to Chris’ own words- makes you shiver, want to puke on some occasions, makes you fear human race far more than you’re comfortable with –though maybe not without reason- and leaves you panting with tears… Hell. No.

 

And yet, here they are, following Chris as he explains the wonders of _Archives of Our Own_ and _Livejournal_ and _Fanfiction.net_ and how, if they dig a little, they can find the most awesome of stories. And then Cory has to be a nice guy and ask if Chris has favorites, and he says yes, of course, and then it’s a flurry of titles: _[Weigth](http://archiveofourown.org/series/7309)_ , _[For Every Evil](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1972204/1/For_Every_Evil)_ , and _[The Last Horcrux](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3204767/1/The_Last_Horcrux)_ and _[The Crown of the Summer Court](http://archiveofourown.org/works/40561)_ and _[The Twin Thrones](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6607/chapters/8370)_ and _[Neurotic](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2233054/1/Neurotic) _ and _[The Student Prince](http://archiveofourown.org/works/91885/chapters/125138) _ and how can he read so. _Freaking_. **_Much_**?

Chris gets so enthusiast that by the time he’s done, they have a list of no less than fifty titles they are strongly advised to investigate –read, I will check if you remember some of this next week- and nothing less than a strong, if –hopefully- temporary Chris-induced Fanfictionphobia.

Thankfully though, once most of the storm is out and Chris is done expanding his endless love of fanfiction -and don’t they understand it’s one of the most amazing proof of love they can ever get? Even if ‘Are pee eff’ are admittedly a bit weird (and it takes a collective effort to prevent Cory from asking because the guy is clearly too damn nice)- they’re free. The conversation goes back to –much safer- subjects such as work, designer labels, music and such. After that, the conversation is promptly forgotten, buried to the back of their minds, save for a few vague answers for Chris’ quietly hopeful inquiries as to whether they’ve bothered to look up at least _one_ of his favorite titles –and frankly they haven’t, even if it’s hard to bear with the twinge of disappointment in his eyes the first few time they say so.

 

 

And all in all, most of them just forget about fanfictions altogether, until Darren is hired to play Kurt’s future Boyfriend, Blaine. Darren mentions his name is apparently inspired by a story about angels and slave owners, but he doesn’t exactly know which one. Nobody really knows what he’s talking about, but there’s a collective feeling of quiet dread that makes them stop Cory from enquiring about it, just in case.

Darren has to be introduced to Ashley and Chris a little later in the day –the complexity of schedules, you see- and when they meet, Chris studies him for a handful seconds before his face literally lights up and he says:

 

“You’re the guy from _AVPM_!”

 

Darren blushes and beams, pleased but modest, and Ashley asks what _AVPM_ is exactly, so Chris explains her that it’s a _Harry Potter_ _fanmusical_. That, in itself, is bad enough, because by now everyone remembers The Talk and the mind-scarring images brought about by this monstrosity called Weighed or something. The worse part, though, is when Ashley clues in and says:

 

“Ah, so you’re a _HP_ fan… d’you read crossovers? ‘Cause there’s this one called _The Last Horcrux_ and….”

 

And all hell breaks loose.

 

(And in the end, the three of them –Ashley, Darren and Chris- they’re such fanboys –and girl- and they spend _so_ much time discussing their favorite series and movies, dissecting the tiniest looks, the most mundane and minutes of details, emailing the others close shots of this actor’s eyebrows, tribute to another’s ears or cheekbones, and endless strings of links to stories about _Harry Potter_ and _Charmed_ and _Lord of the Rings_ and _Merlin_ and _Star Wars_ and _Supernatural_ and _every-bloody-thing,_ that the others can’t help but have a look at _some_ of those things they talk about.

Which is how Cory ends up barging into a work meeting with a bunch of paper in his hand asking if Chris and Darren that _they_ were writing about them having sex as penguins? –Or is it with penguins? He can’t remember and both versions probably exist anyway.

 

Cory looks so shocked and all the while on the verge of helpless, borderline hysteric laughter that it sets the others off the edge and, within a week, they’re all hooked.

 

Even if Darren, Chris and Ashley are still asked to filter some of the things they see. There are limits to what Mark can handle and they’re firmly set somewhere between fictions of Puck having sex with all the girls in the club and fictions of himself having mad sex with Chord.)


End file.
